Shadowing Justice
by Foxstar354emma
Summary: Fox, Coral, Zing and Blue are all young kittypets living a happy life. When they venture into the forest, Fox finds a tom from something called JusticeClan. Choosing to leave their old homes behind, they help their new Clan face a deadly threat.
1. Allegiances

Shadowing Justice Allegiances

 **** ** _Hello everyone! Here's a new Warrior/Superhero story. I really am excited to be able to write this and I hope you are, too :3. Anyways, this is all DC and I don't own the superheroes but I do own their AUed versions and names. So guess what? You get to guess who these cats are (Superhero wise)! You just fill out the form that I put in the reviews with your guesses and the winners will get some prizes! There will be two winners. Whoever gets the most right wins! (Besides CaptianBat, she already knows most of them, so no guessing for you.) Hope you like it and have fun guessing! If you want a drawing of one or more of the characters, PM me and I will work out a way to send it to you.(Fox, Coral, Blue, Zing, Jacks and Cooper are all not real DC Heroes, so, you don't have to guess them, but if you do, you will win a special prize.)_**

 **JusticeClan**

 **Leader:**

Falconstar- Huge yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Batshade- Shadowy pitch black tom

 ** _Apprentice, Robinpaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Aspenfeather- Old, light gray and white tom

 **Warriors:**

Starlingblaze- Brown tabby she-cat

 ** _Apprentice, Boulderpaw_**

Quickleap- Swift yellow tabby tom

Greenstripe- Gray tabby tom with flaming green eyes

Leafflame- Light brown tabby tom

Shellsplash- Fierce ginger tom

Cloverfang- Brown tom

Wrenleap- Gray tabby she-cat

Violetdawn- Gray and black speckled she-cat

Nightwing- Dark cream tom with black paws and ears

Redear- Dark red and white tom

Emberstrike- Ginger tabby tom

Shinefire- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 ** _Apprentice, Ravenpaw_**

Redbird- Dark ginger tabby tom

Sandfoot- Pale ginger she cat

 ** _Apprentice, Frogpaw_**

Blackfang- Black she-cat

Streambreeze- Pale brown tom

Runningfoot- Ginger tabby tom

Fernstrike- Pale ginger tabby she-cat

Hawkblaze- Big black tom

Sedgenose- Brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Boulderpaw- Bulky silver tom with a missing eye

Ravenpaw- Dark gray she-cat with a ginger mark on her forehead

Frogpaw- Small brown tabby tom

Robinpaw- Fluffy white tom with black ears, tail tip and back spots and one black paw

 **Queens:**

Dovewhisker- Gray and light orange tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Falconstar's kits)

 **Cats Outside the Clan:**

Fox- Young, long-legged white kittypet she-cat with sparse orange and black markings and an orange white-tipped tail

Coral- Young dark ginger tabby and white kittypet she-cat (Blue's sister)

Blue- Young blue-gray kittypet tom (Coral's brother)

Zing- Young, small and quick gray and black kittypet tom with black splotches (Cooper and Jacks' brother)

Jacks- Black kittypet tom-kit (Cooper's littermate and Zing's baby brother)

Cooper- Tiny golden tabby kittypet tom-kit (Jacks' littermate and Zing's baby brother)

Talia- Brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and paws

Trigon- Dark ginger tabby with a white muzzle

Joker- Gray tom with a white muzzle and a scarred mouth, making it look bigger

Harley- Dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Kitty- Black she-cat


	2. Prologue

Shadowing Justice Prologue

It was dark. A cloud of mist settled around a clearing, swirling through the black trees almost like a river. A dark gray she-cat padded slowly through it, the single red mark on her forehead sticking out in the blackness like a flame.

"Daughter."

The slender gray cat let out a growl as a sly but gruff voice sounded from the fog. A large red tom prowled forward, his white muzzle low, drawn into a spine-chilling smile. The gray she cat pushed her hind legs down so her belly fur was brushing the dead grass below her in a defensive crouch.

"What do you want from me?" The young she-cat growled.

Her lips were drawn back in a snarl, baring her sharp white teeth.

"The only thing I've ever asked from you." The tom rumbled as he revealed his long fangs in a evil grin.

The she-cat growled at him again.

"I will never join you." She hissed through gritted teeth

The large tom started to circle her, rubbing his tail under the dark cat's chin. She darted away from him, still crouching defensively. The red tom stopped for a moment, still looking out into the misty night.

"I wish you could see our potential," He meowed calmly as he slowly swiveled his head to look at her "You and I can rule the whole forest." His look hardened as he looked back to the sky "If you wouldn't have gone to live with your mother, things would be different."

The she cat's eyes widened with grief at the mention of her kin, then they turned to become ablaze with burning hatred.

"Y-You killed her," She hissed, her voice lined with anger and sorrow "And I will never forgive you for that."

The gray she cat slowly lifted her head to look at her sire. He sat sideways to her, paw raised, looking at his long, sharp, deadly claws.

"Oh my dear little Raven," He meowed, curling his claws "I should have done it sooner."

The gray she cat yowled and leaped for the tabby tom. It was a blur as he lunged back for her throat.


End file.
